Cancer Prevention and Control research at City of Hope is the focus of the Program: "Clinical, Genetic, and Psychosocial Determinants of Cancer Risk and Outcomes." Originally constituted as molecular and genetic epidemiologic research, the Program has subsequently expanded to include research activities in quality of care and quality of life, as well as heath care outcomes research in clinical genetics. As a consequence, the program is now organized into 4 interactive sections: Section 1. Host and Environmental Determinants of Cancer Risk; Section 2. Cancer Quality of Care Outcomes Research; Section 3. Cancer Quality of Life Outcomes Research; and Section 4. Cancer Genetic Risk Assessment and Prevention Research. The specific aims of the Program are to: 1) Conduct collaborative studies on genetic cancer risk in the general population and in cancer survivors, incorporating the latest technical advances in genotyping and mutation detection. 2) Increase the general level of knowledge about genetic susceptibility to cancer through educational activities and study the effect of these efforts on health outcomes. 3) Develop, implement, and evaluate methods to measure accurately patterns and outcomes of cancer care. 4) Design and deploy methods for providing decision support and educational material regarding cancer care guidelines and evaluate the impact of this on the patterns of care provided to cancer patients. 5) Develop palliative, end-of life, and quality of life studies in surgical patients, pediatric patients, and adults undergoing combined modality approaches. Thus, the research activities of Program members are highly focused in the areas of adult and pediatric cancer and leukemia. Although the Program is new, the members of this program already interact extensively among themselves and with members of other programs. A major new project involving most Members will be a Iongterm study of the genetic, psychosocial, and biobehavioral contributions to cancer risk and outcomes in students of the University of California, Riverside and their family members. The 9 Full and 8 Associate Members of the program have published 456 articles, books, book chapters, etc., since the last competitive grant review. Of these, 50 are intraprogrammatic, and 58 are interprogrammatic publications.